nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
SkyPeace
SkyPeace is a simple side-scrolling game for the 3DS eShop released by Sonic Powered in 2014. It is a dodging-based side-scroller, which is unlike most, if not all, other side-scrollers out there. As part of the 20th-anniversary celebration of developer Sonic Powered, the game was ported to Nintendo Switch in April 2018. According to SwitchRPG.com, SKYPEACE holds the record as the cheapest game on the Nintendo eShop to date. Gameplay SKYPEACE is played as a side-scroller, by shifting the player into eight different directions to dodge enemies and collect coins. The player is controlled by either the Circle Pad, D-Pad, or the ABXY buttons. The goal of each stage is to make it to the end without dying while grabbing as many collectibles as possible. * There are two playable characters. a girl named Pulse and a boy named Surf. * There are 10 stages in total, each with varying times of day (day, evening and night). * There are 50 achievements to complete. * There are six different high score ranks with SS at 5,000,000 points as the highest. Stages There are three types of stages. The different kinds of stages are purely cosmetic, aside from the fact that it may make it difficult to see certain collectibles. The day stages are bright and sunny, featuring light-blue skies and white clouds. The only collectible that may be difficult to spot would be the diamond if it is placed in the clouds. Sunset stages contain many colors between red and yellow. The sky is red near the top, yellow in the middle, with white and orange clouds at the bottom of the screen. In the middle and a bit to the right, the sun can be seen on the skyline. No collectibles should be difficult to spot in sunset stages. Night stages have a dark-blue background featuring a night sky, speckled with stars, and blue clouds at the bottom of the screen. The moon can easily be seen in the top-right corner of the screen, and the planet(s?) stand out visibly on the right. The sapphire and flower collectibles may be hard to spot in these stages The stages mostly follow a pattern that decides which kind of stage they are. The first stage is a Day stage, the second is a Sunset stage, and the third stage is a Night stage. This pattern is only broken by Drill Stage, which is a Day stage, and Stage 10, which is a Night stage, though Stage 9 is also a Night stage. Ranks SkyPeace ranks scores using a specific chart, which is the same for every stage. There are six different ranks the player can get, though only four are shown on the chart. There is the (unknown) Rank, for completing the stage with less than 500,000 points, the C-Rank for completing the stage with at least 500,000 points, the B-Rank for completing the stage with at least 1,000,000 points, the A-Rank for completing the stage with at least 2,000,000 points, the S-Rank for completing the stage with at least 4,000,000 points, and the SS-Rank for completing the stage with at least 5,000,000 points. Points are calculated by multiplying the score by the combo multiplier. The higher the combo is, the higher the combo multiplier is, but no more is known about it. Reception SKYPEACE has been praised for its quality in relation to its extremely low price, while also being criticized for not standing out. It has a 6/10 score on Nintendolife and a 76% score on Gaming. References External links * Official website 3DS Version (North America) * Official website 3DS Version (Europe) * Official website Switch VersionCategory:2014 video games Category:2016 video games Category:2018 video games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Scrolling shooters Category:Sonic Powered games Category:Nintendo Switch games